Barcos que vuelan
by Ilye-aru
Summary: Que se escuche un disparo y que sea el último. Sobre Perú, Chile, las páginas imborrables de la historia y el cansancio de acarrearlas en la espalda. Latin Hetalia.


**Título:** Barcos que vuelan.  
**Fandom:** Latin Hetalia.  
**Personajes:** Perú/Chile.  
**Rating:** K.  
**Advertencias:** No está beteado. Y puede que toque las fibras sensibles de entes ultra conservadores.  
**Comentarios:** Basado en una crónica del periodista/escritor Daniel Titinger: _Adiós al Huáscar_, donde se analizan profundamente las relaciones entre Chile, Perú y el famoso barco. Espero no ofender a nadie, porque el mensaje de este fic mira hacia adelante.

* * *

Son las ocho de la madrugada en Talcahuano, con apenas ocho grados y quien sabe cuánto de precipitaciones, la humedad formando una capa espesa sobre el ambiente. Apenas es otoño y el puerto está convertido en un congelador húmedo y nublado.

Perú se lleva las manos a la boca y _sopla_, observando como el vapor se desvanece frente a su nariz. Observando como el paisaje _gris_ aparece tan surrealista ante sus ojos, arrullado por el gentil clamor de unas cuantas olas suaves.

El agua se ve preciosa así, reflejando el gris de las nubes.

A su lado permanece Chile taciturno, con la mirada pérdida. Pálido, con la nariz rosada y las manos hundidas en los bolsillos, da la impresión de tener la cabeza a millones de kilómetros de distancia lejos de ese puerto en Talcahuano. Lejos del espléndido navío que flota, inerte, ante los ojos de ambos.

—Supongo que estás preparado —Miguel le inquiere en voz muy bajita, para no matar la atmósfera. No le quita la vista al Huáscar, ni a la flota que lo rodea: barcos peruanos y chilenos por igual, esperando la orden de sus respectivos ejércitos, de sus respectivas naciones. La expectativa presente en los ojos de toda la gente que rodea el muelle.

Manuel sólo asiente, la mirada aún pérdida en el horizonte.

Miguel siente rabia al verlo así.

—_Manuel_ —le llama, con una voz dura al borde del reproche. Se para frente a él y, en un arrebato del momento, le agarra la cara con las manos— Manuel, mírame y mírame _ahora_.

(Antes, en momentos realmente malos, Miguel no podía mirarlo sin oír cañonazos imaginarios, sin oler pólvora inexistente. No podía mirarlo a los ojos sin sentir un caldo tóxico y ardiente en las entrañas, sin sentir el fervor del odio.

Luego sólo se sintió agotado.)

—Esta es nuestra única oportunidad —dice, lo más firme posible, sin quitarle la vista de encima—. Ahora quítate esa coraza estúpida y demuestra que quieres esto tanto como yo, carajo.

Si hay algo que siempre ha odiado Perú, son los silencios de Chile. La cara en blanco y las palabras que jamás abandonan sus labios. A Miguel le _apestan_, provocando en él un enorme deseo de sacudir a Manuel, de arrancarle sonido alguno.

Manuel cierra los ojos y se traga un nudo de angustia.

—Cállate y déjame pensar.

—¿Qué? —exclama Miguel, olvidando bajar la voz producto de la indignación.

—Cállate, porque no puedo oír el _silencio_ y tu voz hace que todo se vuelva _irreal_ —respira hondo—. Y estás haciendo que la gente nos mire.

Miguel se hace a un lado, mentalmente abatido. Apoya la espalda sobre el muro más cercano.

—Di algo —dice Miguel—. Di algo, porque estoy cansado y quiero creer que vamos hacia a algún lado.

De fondo se oye un grito y luego trompetas.

Manuel siente que el pecho se le ahueca, que la culpa ya no es culpa, sino cansancio. Que son dos ancianos derrotados y perdidos, metidos en los cuerpos de dos adolescentes.

Miguel siente que el odio ya no es odio, que el resentimiento ya no le impregna la memoria. Pero la historia es historia: imborrable y absoluta. Ninguno sabe de olvidar—

_(¿Recuerdas cuando tu sonrisa solía ser_ mía_?)_

Pero ambos saben aprender de sus errores.

—_Quiero_ —murmura Manuel, al son de las trompetas, con el nudo de angustia siempre presente en la garganta—. _Quiero_ acabar con esto.

—Mira, entonces. —Miguel señala hacia al frente, hacia donde comienzan a oírse los primeros cañonazos.

Huáscar comienza a hundirse, llevándose a lo más profundo del mar un pedacito de cada uno.

_Que se escuche un disparo y que sea el último._

(El sentimiento de pérdida está _allí_, hondo y profundo. Manuel no sabe si sentir alivio o inquietud. Le ahoga sentir _tanto_.

Piensa en tomar a Miguel de la mano, pero no se siente con el derecho ni el valor de hacerlo. Tampoco tiene la voluntad suficiente para demostrar lo mucho que le está afectando la situación.)

En el horizonte, entre humo y corbetas, entre brisa y nubes color gris, se hunde el Huáscar. Se hunde con voluntad implacable, con la elegancia de un soldado glorioso. Se hunde como lo que fue: todo y nada, a la vez.

La gente comienza a abrazarse, algunos llorando de emoción. El Huáscar sigue hundiéndose en el horizonte, hasta convertirse en sólo la sombra de lo que fue.

—Creo que vamos a estar bien. —Miguel sonríe algo cansado, pero con ganas. Tiene la vista fija en el punto donde antes se erguía lo que alguna vez fue su barco.

_(¿El barco de ambos?)_

Manuel suspira, entre melancólico y contento. Se siente aliviado.

—Ojalá —sonríe de vuelta—. Eso espero.

Sólo les queda esperar a que se disperse el humo y salga el sol.


End file.
